


Abstinence

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the big picture takes a while to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstinence

Danny lay back on his mattress, legs tangled in his crumpled sheet. Tonight had not gone as he had planned at all. He had gone out, tired frustrated and alone because he missed the companionship of having a partner. Even if it was just for one night, he would have castigated himself for it later; just one night would have worn the edge off his need to have a muscular inked body wrapped around his own.

He rested one arm across his forehead, trying not to think about the minutes ticking past until he would have no choice but to face Steve. He had followed him, earlier, as he stalked his way back to the Silverado parked outside the bar and waited until he had driven off before pulling his own keys from his pocket and made his own way home.

His phone trilled a message warning on the bedside table shaking him from the morbidity of his own thoughts. For a fraction of a second Danny considered not checking, but even if his professional self could ignore it, his parental half couldn’t. Rolling over he, grabbed the phone and rolled back to read.

“Why” Danny didn’t need to read the number to know who it was from.

“Didn’t want to change things between us.” Danny typed back as quickly as he could.

“NOT HOMOPHOBIC” came the instant reply.

“Where are you?”

“Doesn’t matter. See you at work.”

“Stay there, I’m coming over.” Danny typed back, stumbling as he pulled a pair of rumpled jeans on.

It took less than ten minutes for Danny to pull the Camaro to a dust spewing halt in Steve’s driveway. Bypassing the house Danny jogged around the side and exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he saw Steve sitting on his chair at the shoreline.

Danny slid into his usual chair and was content to just sit. He wasn’t usually a silent, patient man but this time he felt he had to be.

“Did you think I’d have you sent back to HPD?” Steve asked softly, his gaze never leaving his beloved ocean.

“No.” Danny answered honestly, because he knew in his heart that no matter how Steve felt about him personally, he knew that Steve would always think of the team first.

“Then, why, D. Why would you not trust me with that?” Steve turned his head to look at Danny. “I trust you with my life, Danny, I don’t understand why you would be afraid to tell me that.”

“Because you dumbass, I didn’t want anything to change.”

“Why would anything change?” Steve frowned, “I don’t give a fuck who you sleep with.”

“Clearly tonight proves you wrong.” Danny frowned at him.

“It was a shock that’s all.” Steve shrugged turning his attention back to the slow rolling waves in front of him.

“Damn it, McGarrett, I never pretended to be a saint.” Danny huffed, bouncing out of the seat and pacing on the gritty sand in front of them.

“I get it Danny, you need to ‘relieve the tension’ occasionally, hook up, whatever it is you do, you don’t need to explain to me.”

“I think I do.” Danny turned towards the ocean running his fingers through his hair before he faced Steve again. “Do you know how long it’s been?”

“It’s none of my business, Danny.”

“I think it is.” Danny stood in front of Steve, blocking his blank eyed stare at the ocean. “I’ve abstained from that side of myself, for two long years. It’s been so long, Steven, what I’ve wanted has been under my nose for so long but I never thought I could have it. Tonight I went out to find what I wanted.”

Steve’s face tilted up into Danny’s face, his eyes searching Danny’s. “Did you find what you wanted?”

“No, but I think I found what I need.”


End file.
